


The Great Hunt For Candy

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a Big Boy, Daddy Steve, Halloween candy hunt, Mommy Jane, Non-Sexual Age Play, hunt for candy, kids up to mischief, little Tony, little bruce, little clint, little thor, littles gathering in the tower, why candy should NOT be hidden in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: In this dabble you will find the cousin plotting and planning to get the Halloween candy. Well , Maybe not all of the cousins. It was Thor , Thor planned it and did it.





	The Great Hunt For Candy

Thor was visiting his cousins when he overhead Bucky talking to Natasha about the candy. The festival known as Halloween is around the corner and his mommy told him, that if he dressed up in costume and asked random strangers politely, they would give him candy willingly. A very strange custom indeed. Now Thor isn't one to question customs. Nevertheless, he was very excited at the idea.

Hearing ,well overhearing about the candy from Bucky and Natasha made him draw up a plan. Thor gathered his cousins around him after their nap. Bruce was in his onesie and rubbing his eyes, while Tony was fighting mighty yawn after mighty yawn; Clint’s hair was sticking up in all the wrong places and had scowl on. "This better be good Thor. Natasha said to nap at least two hours if I wanted ice cream and I want ice cream Thor. It is my right. I've been a good boy for two days now".

 

"It is of grave importance Clinton! This here is a great battle plan. If executed correctly. We shall fall on glorious gains!” Thor boomed buzzed with excitement.

“Huh?" Tony said fighting another yawn. "Daddy said, no more battles till Sunday. He said we get this weekend off." Tony's face had a frown.

"And he is correct! But dear Anthony! Hear my bid! I heard of a wondrous closet. It contains every sugary treat known to man. And it's hidden here in our midst". Thor tried to convince Tony. Bruce was starting to dose off again when Tony nudged him.

Clint was now wide-awake when he heard about the hidden candy bit. “I did see Nat hide things and I know Nat buys the good stuff. The extra expensive stuff. She really like those caramel covered chocolates. I wonder which closet has the candy ". Clint started to turn his head left and right as if this quick motion would decipher which of the closets has the candy.

"And this is the part of the plan I need your aid in. We shall seek the closet under the pretense of us enjoying the...the....the game in which we hide and deduce our whereabouts by searching” Thor asked with a frown forgetting the name of the game he was using for the plan didn’t exactly sell the plan to his cousins.

"Hide and go seek?" Tony suggested.

 "Yes! That one! We shall use that ruse to look for the candy." Thor said gleefully.

"This is going to take ages! Do you know how many closets we have here? And at home." Clint said urgently.

 "I could ask Jarvis where they are hiding it." Tony said now a bit more awake.

 "No! They must not find out. The older cousins they always foil our plots." Thor said to Tony in an intense voice.

 Bruce was now rubbing his eyes and then looked at his three older cousins. "Mommy told me that the big closet in the hall is where they hide everything. Did anyone see my paci? I was sure I had it here somewhere". Bruce looked to his left and right. All three boys looked at Bruce in surprise.

 "Brucie bear? Your mommy tells you where they hide things?" Clint asked Bruce.

"Uh huh, she says I can know because she might forget where she put things later. So I can help her remember, I help because I'm a big boy!” Bruce said cheerfully.

 "You're the biggest out of all of us" Clint looked at Bruce in bewilderment.  

"That's not true, Bruce is the youngest. I am older! No fair I'm never get to be a big brother" Tony crossed his arms and pouted.

 "Cousins! Cousins! Candy awaits. We can settle who the eldest is later." Thor suggested.

 "But it's me, Right? Me? I'm the big brother." Tony kept saying as he waddled over alongside Thor. Clint was looking at the closet doors one by one thinking of all the goodies hidden inside. Bruce on the other hand was worried he has lost his paci forever. An hour later saw all four boys crammed and covered in chocolate in the closet in the middle of the common floor.

 "Next time, we hide the candy in a vault.” Steve said looking at Tony licking his hands.

 "With our kids nothing is out of reach." Jane said while  looking at the Thor who was laying on his back licking at the side of the candy wrapper, he had in his hands. This was the best plan ever.


End file.
